endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
End of the Rope
End of the Rope is the first episode of Endurance: Fiji. Overview Sixteen kids travel to Fiji to begin the sixth season of Endurance. Episode Recap The kick-off of season 6 of Endurance started with the 16 new contestants traveling through the beautiful, clear blue waters of the South Pacific, on their way to the most sacred of Fijian Islands. However, despite their joy at seeing their exotic location they are taken down a notch when JD tells them that only 12 of them can become official Endurance Fiji contestants, meaning 4 of them were going home today! The game begins with a group hug and an "Endurance!" scream, then the kids run full-speed to the huts! This season they are living on probably the only thing which could out-do treehouses in the woods, traditional Fijian huts built on stilts at the edge of the water, with a dock extending overt the water! As soon as they get their they get to talking, but Cinnamon talks strategy a little too soon, asking Jackie and Hannah who they would want as partners if they got to choose. In a confessional Jackie says that Cinnamon is sure to cause some drama, because she is a bit younger than the rest of the contestants, and has different interests. As the guys begin the challenge Connor comments how though the water is so pretty, he doesn’t want to go in it! All the boys are looking tough, thought MJ is fidgeting a bit. Andres slips a little, and tries to lock his legs around the rope to stop himself from shaking. The strategy works for a minute, though after that a splash is heard and Andres is eliminated from the challenge, sending him home! No one else wants to fall, but out of nowhere MJ slides off his rope and into the drink. The girls go at it next, and Becca tries to reject the pain she’s feeling, screaming "I LOVE PAIN!" and leaning her head back. Cinnamon tries to help her get over this, telling her to keep hanging in there, but it’s too little too late, and Becca falls into the water. No one is ready to fall, but after trying to comfort some of the girls Cinnamon drops into the ocean and starts crying, this time getting some support from Briana. Andres says he just couldn’t hold on, and can’t believe he was the first eliminated. MJ is disappointed that he couldn’t have just hung on for 2 more seconds, and looks extremely sad. Becca tells the cameras that this doesn’t change anything, and she still loves Endurance. Cinnamon’s final words are the most dramatic as she cries, saying she just wanted to prove to herself that it wasn’t as hard as it looked, but she learned that sometimes things are harder than they look. The remaining contestants rejoice at being the official contestants of Endurance Fiji, and are told that tomorrow they will be pairing into the 6 official teams of Endurance. Production Notes Quotes *'Will:' "I feel like my super secret weapon is the ability to be outgoing, and trying to be friends with everyone." *'Jackie:' "I wanna show other people that I'm not just some nerdy Asian girl; I wanna show others that I'm athletic, and that I can win this game." *'Cinnamon:' "I really do think I could get along with everyone, but I'm gonna be myself; I really don't think about what other people think of me— if they don't like it, then that's their problem." *'Lauren:' "I think I'll hang out with the guys more, but I do think that it might start some catty problems with the girls; I hope not though." *'Leslie:' "My brother and I have a saying— I don't need the competition, I crush it— so, I wanna be friendly with everyone, but I'm here to win." *'Cinnamon:' "Hold on for dear life, girls." (featured quote) *'Becca': "I love pain!" (featured quote) Trivia *Considered one of the easiest Right to Stays on Endurance. Episode Links *Endurance: Fiji Episode 1 on Veoh (full episode) * Endurance Fiji - End of the Rope on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Right to Stay Challenge Category:Season 6 episodes